


It's Just a Gift, But Nothing is Ever That Simple

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, As Happy of an Ending that you can get in Oz, Beecher doesnt ever forget that, Beecher has issues, Beecher loves Keller, Bottom Beecher, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Complete, Dominance, Dominant Keller, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Keller is really a sociopath, Keller loves Beecher, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Beecher, Top Keller, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, nosey Ryan, repost, set in season... 4?5? somewhere around there :D, some more just plain hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: It is Chris' birthday and Beecher wants to get him something special, so he offers to be hisprag for the day. No rules, no limits, no holding back.Keller is looking forward to proving to all of Oz that he owns Toby, and Toby is hoping toprove to himself exactly the kind of person Chris is.It goes a little sideways for both of them.Set somewhere when they are podmates and aren't trying to kill each other and still enjoypissing Vern off. My favorite combination.
Relationships: Tobias Beecher/Chris Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a present for your birthday.” 

Chris glanced up to look in the mirror at Beecher sitting on the bottom bunk, his bunk, looking at him. “What?” 

He finished brushing his teeth and turned to lean against the sink to watch Beecher as he gave him that secret grin, “Well, it’s not your birthday yet.” 

Beecher’s body language was saying that it wasn’t a closed case though, as he raised an eyebrow and obviously was waiting for Chris to try to get it out of him. He wouldn’t play though and gave Beecher a full grin, complete with bared teeth. “Alright then, guess you get bottom bunk tonight.” He ignored Beecher’s pout and pulled himself up onto the top bunk and laid down waiting. He couldn’t help but snicker at the annoyed sigh from below. 

Beecher stood and rested his chin on the bunk, “It’s always a battle. You couldn’t even play my little game.” 

“Nope.” 

He expected Beecher to sulk but he only grinned as he rubbed his cheek against Chris’s arm, the closest limb. “That’s why I know you’ll love my present.” 

He rolled so he was facing him, “When do I get this present then?” 

“Tomorrow. On your birthday.... Starting at morning count.” 

“Starting at count?”

“Yup, till midnight tomorrow.” 

“I get a hint.” 

Beecher gave him a grin that could only be called coy, “Me.” 

“What?” 

“I said... your present is me.” 

He made a dismissive sound, “I already have you.” 

“Not like the way you will tomorrow though.” 

“Oh, and how will it differ?” 

He leaned close, “Cause for your birthday you get to own me, from morning count to midnight, I’ll belong to you.” 

He abruptly sat up, looking down into Beecher’s eyes, trying to figure out if he meant it like he was making it sound, “No arguments, no-” 

“No anything. Or everything if you want.” 

“You mean...” 

“Yes.” 

“Say it.” 

Beecher looked down and back up, a blush rising in his cheeks but he met Chris’s eyes, “All yours, your... prag for a day.” 

He grabbed Beecher by the back of the head and pulled him into a searing kiss, already ideas of what he could do tomorrow running through his head. He pulled away, “No limits, no exceptions?” 

“Morning count to midnight.” His voice shook and Chris could hear at least a little fear in it. 

And it was justifiable, at least it meant that Toby knew what he was getting himself into, that Toby really meant it. Chris would take full advantage of it as a chance to show the whole prison that Beecher belonged to him, that he had him at heel. Or even more importantly... he would rub every second of Beecher’s voluntary submission in Schillinger’s face. 

He held the other’s face in his hands, “You know I’ll be ruthless Toby.” 

“I know.” 

“You gonna hold it against me after tomorrow?” 

“No, whatever happens tomorrow stays there.” 

He traced his lip with his thumb, “What if I don’t wanna go back to this way after?” 

Beecher didn’t look surprised or shocked by the question, and kissed Chris’s palm even as he calmly answered, “Then we’ll fight until one of us is dead.” 

Just as surely as he knew Beecher loved him he knew Beecher was serious about it not ending until one of them was dead if Chris pushed. If he tried to make him his prag for real. His baby had learned to be hard on the inside, Oz will do that. 

He nodded, “I love you Toby.” 

“I love you too Chris.” With that he slipped down to Chris’ bunk and was asleep in no time at all guessing from the even breathing but Chris found himself like a kid waiting for Christmas morning. He couldn’t sleep. 

He must have dozed off though, because he woke up moments before lights up to find Beecher standing in front of the sink, leaning on it. He appeared to be examining himself in the mirror and didn’t move even as he must have heard Keller moving around. He slid out of the bunk and moved forward to press his chest to Beecher’s back. “You ready for this baby?” 

“Yes, I just... I have one... question first.” 

He tensed against Beecher, “You said no limits.” 

“It’s not a limit, it’s a... request.” 

“What?” 

He turned and looked up at him, his eyes serious. He was well aware that if he gave Chris something powerful enough to hurt him that he may very well use it. “Today... don’t... please don’t make me say that I love you.” 

“Why not?” 

“I... I can let you own me for the day but it hurts to love you at the same time. Hurts to acknowledge it.” 

“It’s just words.” 

And if Beecher was honest with himself that hurt a little too because he had no doubt that was how Keller felt, “Please.” 

“I’m not making any promises Toby.” 

“I know, just...” 

He wasn’t sure what to say but was interrupted by the shout outside the pods, “COUNT!” 

Chris started to head for the door but Toby stuck out an arm, stopping him. “Before I forget, I paid off the hacks so they’d let... most things slide. You know the kind of things they won’t.” 

The grin Keller gave Beecher nearly screamed sex and included an obnoxious wink as he headed out of the pod. Beecher didn’t return the smile as he prepared himself for what was going to happen when he walked out. This wasn’t like couples playing slave for each other, he knew that it would be as bad as when he belonged to Schillinger... if not worse. But he had to do it, had to prove to himself the kind of person Keller really was. 

He had expected Keller to do something immediately, and was surprised when nothing happened as he exited. He leaned against the wall next to his pod and eyed Chris warily. The guard was walking by, reading off names and Keller spoke up finally, “Come here baby.” 

He obediently moved to him, standing before him with downcast eyes. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he slid them behind his back, one hand grasping the other wrist, the way Schillinger had taught him to stand at attention. 

“You going to give me a happy birthday kiss baby?” 

He hated PDAs, though if that was the worse he had to put up with he would be doing well. He leaned up on his tiptoes to reach the other but he was suddenly spun around and lifted so his back slammed against the glass and his feet didn’t touch the ground. 

His first instinct was to kick and slap that smirk off of Chris’s face but that wasn’t possible, so instead he tipped his chin up to meet the kiss. Chris pulled away and he thought he was done but he tilted Beecher’s chin up with his nose and there was a longer hesitation before he tilted his head back, letting Chris bite down on his throat. With that it became painfully clear why this would be so bad. Schillinger had humiliated him in so many ways but.... Chris was biting at the spot he knew revved Beecher up and there was nothing he could do but try to hold back the moans in front of all the other inmates. 

He finally set him down, and he knew Keller could feel the hard on he couldn’t help and he didn’t need training to shamefully move his head to train his eyes on the ground. “Very nice prag.” 

“Thank you, sir.” The response was instantaneous and subconscious in response to the word and he didn’t try to hide it. 

Chris snorted in amusement. “You gotta say one thing for the man, he does know how to train them.” 

No need to ask who. Everyone was filing back into their cells, more than a few shooting glances at the two of them, curious about what was going on. Interested in why Beecher didn’t launch into a tantrum like he normally would have at such a public display. He didn’t move, waiting for Keller to tell him what to do. 

“Into the pod baby.” 

He waited until he was sure Chris wanted him to go first and then headed in and waited. He remembered that now, the waiting to be told what to do part had nearly drove him crazy... er, well. He guessed it had driven him crazy. 

“We’re gonna take a shower.” 

He just wanted to hear the words, just wanted to know. “I’m not dirty.” 

Chris winked, “You will be.” 

It wasn’t the same response but it was close. Close enough to make Beecher feel cold inside. It reminded him that Chris had been owned by Schillinger too. Was the behavior intrinsic to sociopaths then, or had Chris learned it at Schillinger’s hands? 

His thoughts didn’t stop his hands, and he pulled off his shirt, not hesitating as he stripped off his pants. Too long in Oz to be self-conscious. He grabbed the towel was stopped by Keller yanking it out of his hands. “Turn around.” 

That brand was always a focal point for Chris, he wasn’t surprised to feel fingers running over it and part of him really knew where this was going. “This could use a CK on it, don’t you think?”

“You going to burn a brand on me?” 

Beecher cried out when he was smacked hard in the back of the head, stumbling forward. Out of habit he whirled around, ready to fight, and was met with a backhand that snapped his head to the side. “Did anyone tell you that you could talk, prag?” 

He tasted blood, but didn’t wipe it away, letting his hands settle behind his back. He kept his head down even when Keller moved closer to him. “Did I say you could talk? Answer me prag.” He grabbed a handful of Beecher’s hair and jerked his head up. 

“No you didn’t, sir.” 

Chris carelessly shoved his head away and Beecher reached up to wipe at his mouth, blood smearing across his arm. The towel was shoved at him and he took it, wrapping around his waist. “Thank you, sir.” 

There wasn’t an answer as Keller headed towards the shower, Beecher scrambling to catch up to him, keeping his hands down, a step behind Keller to his right and his mouth twisted as he realized it wasn’t all that different from how he usually followed Keller anywhere. Maybe it wasn’t as much of a game as he thought it was. 

Beecher could feel the eyes on them, everyone curious about what was happening. It wasn’t like there was all that much going on in prison and Em City’s resident on again, off again couple having such a physical moment in the open like that, it was enough to garner some attention. 

Keller’s head turned towards him and even though he was thinking, daydreaming, he immediately gave him all his attention. The man probably had thought he would catch him off guard but Beecher had perfected the prag game long ago. Keller had been one, but not in the same way, and he would never understand it. 

A hand went up to the back of his neck, grabbing and squeezing hard, pulling him in close as they entered the showers. His towel was yanked off just as he was shoved forward and he stumbled, but got his footing and waited for Keller to set down both towels and join him. 

He had barely turned towards the showers when a hand wrapped in his hair and shoved him hard against the wall, his hands barely coming up in time to stop his face from bashing in to it and he winced. Keller’s weight forced him to bend forward and when the water turned on Keller’s cock was already rubbing against his ass, sliding between his cheeks against his hole. The shower was far from empty, another inmate just 2 showers down, but Beecher supposed that was the point. 

It was probably too much to expect that Keller would have lube on him, that he would use it, though Beecher suspected that he wouldn’t tear him open. That wasn’t the kind of point the man wanted to make and after a moment a soap slicked cock was prodding at him. Keller hadn’t wasted any time. “Come on bitch, get that ass up.” 

Laughter to his side and a glance told Beecher that one of the Bikers was watching them and jerking off, but he turned back towards the wall, letting his hands slide farther down, dropping his head, putting his ass higher in the air. 

A sharp slap to his ass made him hiss out and then Keller’s cock was pressing in, no prep, not enough soap and Beecher leaned harder into the wall so he could bite down on his arm to keep from crying out. It hurt and Keller kept pushing in and it had been so long since Beecher hadn’t been able to say stop, since anyone had fucked him that didn’t care about hurting him, that he had forgotten what it felt like. 

He couldn’t help it as a hand shoved back at Keller, trying to get him to stop, only to have his wrist grabbed and slammed against the wall as Keller thrust the rest of the way in to him, making him squeal around where he bit down on his arm. Keller’s cock was out and back in just as fast, rocking his body hard, making him have to let go of his arm to scramble to keep his grip on the wall. It meant the whimpers and grunts couldn’t be muffled even though he tried to clamp his jaw down. 

“Oh, fuck Tobe.” He was suddenly pulled upright and shuffled forward until he was pressed full body against the wall, Keller grabbing him under his knee and forcing it up against the wall so he could thrust his cock in him at the new angle. With each rock of his hips it ground Beecher’s soft cock painfully in to the wall, his hips meeting cement in a hard snap, his face turned in to his shoulder to keep it from being bashed into the wall. 

The arm holding him under his knee lifted up and he was forced to go to his tiptoes to keep his balance and he hoped Keller was getting close, because besides being humiliating the way he was getting fucked was just plain painful. He was going to have scrapes from the rough wall in places that should be treated a little nicer. 

A hand slid in between his stomach and the wall, and then down to his cock, and when 

Keller found him soft the thrusting faltered for a moment, before it picked back up. Slower. Gentler. Still not nice but that punishing edge was gone, Keller’s grip easing enough that Beecher’s foot could get traction and he could keep himself from being smashed in to the wall. 

Keller’s hand stayed cupped around his cock, fingers idly moving over him, but if he man thought it was going to make him hard he didn’t know him very well at all. Being submissive in their pod... when it was the two of them and he knew Keller wouldn’t really hurt him, that he did like. This... if he closed his eyes he could picture Vern’s body pressed against him, those big meaty hands holding him down and he was far from turned on. 

At the very least the hand kept his cock from scraping against the wall and for that he was thankful. A few more thrusts and Keller’s grip around him tightened, pressing against his back and leaning all his weight in to him, and he could feel him cumming in his ass. The last few thrusts made Beecher grunt, and he couldn’t help but gasp at the sharp ache when Keller pulled out. 

Keller moved back but still held Beecher, letting go of his cock to hold his wrists against the wall, and even though he couldn’t see him he was sure Chris was watching the cum slide out of his ass. With the way he moved he must be letting others see him, he felt like he was on display, and finally Chris let go of him. 

Without being told to he moved under the stream of water, letting it wash away the cum, taking the soap when Keller handed it to him. He washed up quickly, ignoring the other inmates around them that had clearly just seen what happened. For some of them it wasn’t the first time they had seen Beecher fucked in the showers, but it was the first time they had seen Keller do it. In the shower anyways. There probably weren’t many left in Em City that hadn’t seen Keller just fucking him, that was practically a nightly show. 

“Let’s go.” 

Keller grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the shower whether or not he was done, though he had expected that but when he reached for his towel Keller yanked it back, not letting him have it yet. “Get on your knees.” 

Beecher hated that he was blushing as he slid to his knees, looking up at Keller. The man dragged his fingers across his jaw to his mouth, pressing against his lips until Beecher opened up and let him press his fingers in against his tongue. “Suck, bitch.” 

He dropped his hands to cover himself as he sucked on the fingers but Chris kicked his arm and he moved his hands behind his back, trying to focus on what he was doing and nothing else. A little humiliation was the least of his problems, no, after years in Oz he could take that in stride. If these little games were all that Chris was going to do he wasn’t worried. 

A hand stroked through his hair, tilting his head up and the look on Chris’ face was enough to send a shiver of fear through him. Clearly Chris liked that and his fingers hooked down, pressing Beecher’s mouth open before they slid out and the towel hit him in the face. “Come on, get a move on sweet pea.” 

Toby was climbing to his feet when the nickname reached his ears and he stumbled, only Chris reaching out to grab him keeping him from falling over. Oh, he had thought he was so prepared for this but his eyes snapped up to Chris’ and he was hurt. Fuck, he was supposed to be able to shake it off better than this. The fucking hadn’t gotten to him but just those two words had. 

The victory on Chris’ face was painful to see and he ducked his head as he followed him out of the showers, heading towards their pod. His stomach was twisting painfully and he was worried that he was in over his head. There was no taking back what he had said though, he knew that it would irrevocably damage something between him and Chris if he backed out of it. 

In the pod Chris grabbed on to him and shoved him towards the bed, but didn’t follow him there. Beecher clung to his towel, eyes on the floor, and waited to be told that he could get dressed. Keller pulled his own clothes on and then crowded against Beecher, yanking the towel away so he pressed up against him while he was still naked. Hands slid down to his ass, palming it, before Keller sighed and backed up. “God Toby, you are just so fucking good at this, like this, if you could just see it.” He waved his hand, “Get dressed, bitch.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Keller watched him while he got dressed and the man looked like he was trying to figure out what to do next. He was doing up his pants when Keller spoke, “I’d have you do the laundry but you always do that anyways, don’t you?” 

His pants were buckled but he dawdled for a moment longer, because he did do the laundry. He had for so long he didn’t give it a thought anymore, but he understood what it looked like to most of Oz. Was smart enough to realize what it was. 

“Hurry up, I’m starving.” 

There was no more time to dawdle, and Beecher wished there was something he could do, because if what happened in Em City was bad he knew that the cafeteria was going to be that much worse. The thought of seeing Vern, of Vern watching Keller degrade him made bile rise up from his stomach and he forced the thought down. 

They fell in with the others heading to the cafeteria and Chris moved close to him, sliding an arm around his shoulders, tilting his head down to speak to him. “Do you ever think about how you are so used to me protecting you that you forget how different things could be? How helpless you are up against the men of Oz without someone watching your back?” 

He couldn’t argue with him, and not just because of the game they were playing. He held his own in Oz, but not without a struggle, not without hiccups but since Chris and him were together he had been safe. No one fucked with him. And yea, maybe he had settled in to that. It didn’t make him Chris’ bitch. 

Keller’s arm had tightened around him, holding him close, and the man was scanning the room. Probably looking for Schillinger. No point in wasting his efforts where he couldn’t rub it in the man’s face. 

Toby could practically feel the glee coming from the man when he finally spotted him, the arm sliding around Beecher’s shoulders to grab at his neck and when Beecher glanced up Schillinger was watching them. News traveled fast in Oz, he was sure the man had heard that his former prags were up to something. 

Apparently that was enough to distract him, looking at Vern, because he was slapped hard upside the head by Chris, “Grab my tray, bitch.” 

“Sorry, sir.” He reached to hold both trays, head ringing with the force of the blow. He worked his jaw a few times and kept his eyes down, obediently following Chris as they got their food and headed towards their normal table. 

They reached it and Beecher hesitated before setting down Chris’s tray and his own, waiting to be told to sit. Keller started on his food, ignoring him, and Beecher let his hands slide behind his back, clenching his back teeth. After 5 minutes of standing there Chris finally looked at him before glancing around the room at where the hacks were. “Get on your knees.” 

It was dangerous, he couldn’t pay off all the guards, and if the wrong one saw it they would intervene, though they would only tell him to get up. Probably. Keller knew all that, and who was he to decide if it was worth the risk. He couldn’t help the glance at Vern before he sunk down to his knees though and was rewarded with another slap to the face. Chris leaned down in to his space, voice legitimately angry. “You look to him when I give you an order again and this is going to get even more unpleasant than I planned on, Bitcher.” 

He winced at the words and lowered his head, muttering a sorry sir, tasting blood. Keller’s hand came down and he flinched but he only carded his fingers through Beecher’s hair until he tugged it up so he could see him. Chris was holding out a piece of orange and he didn’t need to tell Toby to open his mouth. 

Chris fed him the bit of orange, tapping on his lips with his fingers to get Beecher to lick the juice off them, laughing as he pulled Beecher to his feet and pushed him to sit next to him just as a hack was starting to head their way. 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” 

Beecher glanced at O’Reily across from them and quickly back down to his food. “May I eat, sir?” “Sure thing.” Keller met Ryan’s eyes, a lazy smile on his face, challenging him. Finally he reached out to pat Beecher’s thigh, “It’s my birthday today and the little lady is just giving me a birthday present.” 

Ryan was shaking his head, disbelief on his face. “Whatever man. This is weird.” He glanced at Beecher and looked a little uncomfortable, “You’re okay, man?” 

Beecher nodded without looking up, and Keller’s hand tightened on his thigh warningly. Beecher hid a smile, because maybe he wasn’t as alone or helpless as Keller seemed to believe. 

“He’ll be up for chatting tomorrow O’Reily, you’re ruining my time with my prag.” 

Ryan leaned forward, both hands on the table, his attention on Beecher. “If you need anything man.” He pushed away from the table without waiting for a response and Keller watched him go, and Toby wasn’t entirely thrilled with the frown on Keller’s face, especially not once it turned to him. 

He met Chris’ eyes and chewed on his lip, wanting to say something but he had also been told to not speak unless he was spoken too, and it left him in limbo. Keller leaned close, “You think he would protect you like I do?” 

Did he think Ryan would do something to Keller to get rid of him if Beecher was really in bad shape... maybe. A onetime thing. But in the long term... He didn’t look away as he shook his head, “No, I don’t think he would, sir.” He twisted the fork in his hand and it was a struggle to keep his eyes on Chris, “I don’t think anyone would protect me like you do, sir.” 

Keller’s eyes were searching his face, and there wasn’t anything there to find that Beecher wasn’t saying. It was true. Keller would do anything for him. Would kill anyone that touched him. On the outside that would have been wrong, he wouldn’t have found that attractive or endearing but in here. Well. Finally he broke eye contact and looked back down to his food, going back to eating. 

Keller eased in closer to him, leaning down over him, “What if part of what I want to do today is rent you out Toby. There are a lot of men here that want you, that would pay a lot to fuck you, you won’t hold that against me tomorrow either?” 

Schillinger hadn’t shared him, he didn’t want his prags dirtied up, passed around, and Beecher tilted his head to think about it. Keller was as jealous as they came and he highly doubted anyone would even take him up on it, sure that when whatever was going on between the two of them was over he’d kill them, but to his surprise the thought of it didn’t really upset him. He didn’t want to, didn’t want anyone else to touch him, didn’t want to service any of the fucks in the prison but he’d fucked enough people for stupider reasons in Oz that it didn’t seem like that big of a deal. So he shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever you want, sir.” 

Chris tapped his fingers on the table, clearly unhappy with that response. After a few moments a hand slid up Beecher’s thigh, yanking his legs apart. His hand slid over Beecher’s cock, fingers tracing him through his pants. 

Beecher shifted his weight, trying to concentrate on his food, trying to ignore when Chris’ hand got more insistent. He glanced at him quickly, licking his lips, and willed his body not to respond but it was useless. His cock was conditioned to respond to Chris and once he started to get hard Chris made a satisfied sound, turning back to his food and eating with the hand not on Beecher, even as he moved to unbutton Beecher’s pants. 

His legs came together for a second, though he spread them again before Keller could yell at him, but it was hard to fight his natural reaction to Chris’ hand slipping down his pants in the middle of the cafeteria. Keller wasted no time, his hand down Toby’s underwear, and wrapped around his cock without missing a beat. He stroked him what he could in his pants, rough thumb swiping over the head of his cock, fingers sliding confidently over him. 

Beecher tried to focus on his food, on eating, like it would dissuade anyone from seeing what was happening even though it was clear for anyone that was curious. Chris had picked up a fast rhythm, and Toby couldn’t help spreading his legs more, letting his hips press up just a little when Keller stopped, pulling his hand out suddenly. 

A small whine made it out of Beecher’s mouth, but he quickly tried to hide it by shoving another forkful of terrible food in to his mouth. Keller was grinning at him though and reached over to do up Beecher’s pants, fingers just brushing over the fairly obvious hard on that was there now before taking away all contact. 

“God Toby, you just respond so fucking well to being a bitch.” 

Toby reached down to adjust himself in his pants, and could feel his face flushed red, an overwhelming sense of shame that he hadn’t gotten when Chris was just dominating him. No, this is what really got to him. Everyone knowing that he liked some of it, that on some level being a bitch like this worked for him, that was hard to face. His eyes found Vern and the man was leaning back, eyes on them, big dumb grin on his face like he was watching the most fucking amusing thing ever. 

“Do you think Vern would be willing to bury the hatchet if I told him that he could fuck you?” Beecher choked on the bite of egg and Keller patted his back, “Maybe if you got down on your knees and blew him in front of his men, it would uh, mend some fences.” 

He’d die first. He turned his head to look at Keller and didn’t bother to hide the look. It wasn’t a matter of not playing the game, if Keller wanted him to fuck Vern he’d have to have the man fuck his dead body because it sure as shit wasn’t going to happen. Keller’s mouth quirked, and he patted his knee, “Finish up sweet pea, we got shit to do today.” 

Toby watched him for a moment, trying to decide what the man was thinking, but gave up and went to hurry up and finish his food. His cock was still hard, even the talk of Vern hadn’t been able to help that, and he forced down the sigh that tried to make its way out. It was only breakfast and he was already miserable. 

Without being told when Keller stood up he did as well, grabbing both of their trays and taking care of them. Keller didn’t wait for him and he scurried to catch up with him, staying close, looking down at the floor and watching Chris’ feet to make sure he didn’t run in to him. 

He wished now that Chris’ birthday hadn’t fallen on a Saturday because at least he would have gone to work during the week, would have gotten a break. It was only one day, and Beecher had been so sure it would be easy. Only 2 hours in to the day and he already was breaking, something twisting inside of him that he couldn’t seem to calm.


	2. Chapter 2

In Em City Keller headed for the common area, probably looking to play cards. He pulled out a chair and sat, pointing at the floor next to him. Beecher felt his shoulders droop as he slid to his knees next to the chair, letting his hands rest on his thighs. The normal folks that played cards with them showed up, glancing at Beecher before they looked away, no one here was going to say anything. Ryan usually played with them but he was nowhere to be seen and that didn’t surprise Beecher.  It wasn’t like these people were his friends but it still stung that not a single one asked him if  he was okay, tried to intervene, but he didn’t know why he was so surprised. They were the same ones that stood by and did nothing while Vern violated him. Keller’s hand dropped down to touch Beecher’s hair, petting him casually while he played. Beecher leaned in to the touch because it was nice, and even when the fingers tightened, tugging on his hair he still pressed in to it. 

When Keller tugged him closer he shuffled forward on his knees until he was nearly touching him, and even before the man pushed his head down he knew what he was going to do. The boot was shoved under his nose, “Come on sweet pea, I want to see them shine.” 

He swallowed hard before he got more comfortable on his knees, hands on the floor to balance himself as his tongue licked across the leather. Chris knew him well, knew how to get to him. This was one of the more humiliating things Schillinger had made him do, and the reaction from the inmates in Oz was noticeable. 

Blocking out the words, the laughter, he methodically licked the boots, switching to the other one when it was moved in front of him. Licking until his jaw ached and the boots shined, licking until he could feel the tears pressing just like they had so long ago. He huffed, trying to keep it quiet, but couldn’t stop a few sniffles, trying to bury them against the boot. 

Of course he wasn’t that lucky, Keller always watched him like a hawk, and he was yanked backwards until he was sitting up on his knees, forced to look at Keller by the grip on his hair. The man’s hand came up to his face, thumb sliding across his cheek to the one tear that had made its way out before he tugged him forward until Beecher’s face was in his crotch, pressed against the hard on there. “Come on.” 

Beecher mouthed Chris’ cock over his pants, and it made his own cock twitch because he loved sucking the man off. Loved watching Keller come undone and for a moment he forgot where he was and nuzzled against Chris, tongue pressed flat against him over the denim. 

“Keller! Beecher! Knock it off!” 

Beecher jerked back so hard he landed on his ass, looking up to where Murphy was watching them from the center guard station. Keller was grinning wildly, laughing and Beecher slowly pushed himself back up to his knees. Chris’ hand came down to pat his head, grinning at him, before he turned his full attention to the cards. After a moment he leaned over though, “Why don’t you go to the pod till I need you.” 

Relief washed over him, getting to hide away in the pod was always a welcome reprieve and he nodded, “Yes, sir.” Scrambling to his feet he tried to head to the pod slowly, when all he wanted to do was run there and hide under his blanket and wish that he had never offered to do this. And brush his teeth, the taste of dirt and leather was still strong in his mouth, and now that he thought about it, it made him gag. 

The first thing he did was brush his teeth, and half expected O’Reily to show up like he had when he was with Vern, but the man was nowhere to be seen. It was kind of a letdown. He glanced out at Keller joking around with the other inmates, and couldn’t help but frown as he crawled up on to his bunk, leaning against the wall and grabbing the pillow from Keller’s bed to hold against his chest, wrapping his arms around it as he rested his chin on it. 

He knew that he wasn’t exactly like the men in Oz, though he was more like them now than he had been, but there was still something that he didn’t have. Keller had it though. It was why Beecher would always be a bitch and even though Keller had been turned out in his day no one would ever call him a prag. Idly he rubbed his cheek against the pillow, taking in Chris’ scent. After tonight they would be back to the way they were and he would know exactly what Keller was capable of but he couldn’t exactly remember anymore why that had been so important. 

Feeling left out because he wasn’t a good criminal was an odd feeling, but he was distracted from it as he spotted Keller on his feet heading towards him. He cringed before the man even got there, tightening his hold on the pillow, uncaring if Keller threw a fit because he took his. 

At the pod door Keller hesitated, glancing at his own bed and then up at Beecher. “Is that my pillow?” 

Inexplicably the tears pressed again and Toby tightened his hold on it before he carefully nodded his head. “Yes, sir.” 

“Why?” 

He thought about lying but it didn’t settle right, the underlying fear of lying to his owner, and the sure to be consequences, dissuading him. “It smells like you.” He glanced away, “Sir.” 

Keller moved up to the bunk, reaching out to grab the pillow and pull it out of Beecher’s arms. He almost resisted but he let it go, feeling vulnerable, and crossed his arms over his stomach. Keller only set it down next to him though and reached out to grab Beecher’s shirt and tug him forward.  Unsure he moved to the edge of his bed, not sure what Keller was going to do. Once he was  on the edge with feet dangling Keller’s hands let go of his shirt to rest on his thighs. He tried to look away but Keller made a tsking sound, “Look at me Toby.” 

Raising his eyes to his he couldn’t stop the fear, couldn’t help the flinch as he tried to understand what was going to happen. Keller was still calmly watching him, meeting his eyes, and when the fingers on his thighs tightened he couldn’t help a small panicked cry making it out of his mouth, eyes looking away quickly. 

“Toby, look at me. I’m not going to say it again.” 

There was an urge to beg, but he knew that nothing he could say would make a difference so with some effort he met Chris’ eyes again. Chris moved one hand up to his face, cupping the side of it and lowered his voice. “Baby.” 

It was too much hearing that word, hearing Keller say it with concern, and another small sob made it out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He wanted to look away but the command had been clear, and for a quick moment he saw something soften on Chris’ face. A thumb stroked over his cheek, brushing away the tears that were falling and Keller’s voice was soft, “Come on baby, don’t cry.” 

Beecher winced, sure that this was another game, another thing to make him feel bad and Chris was able to get under his skin so easily. Able to push all his buttons. At the reaction Chris moved against the bunk so he was between Beecher’s legs and let one hand slide around to the back of his head and tangle in his hair, pulling his head down into a kiss. 

A tongue licked his lips until he opened them and then Chris’ tongue was in his mouth, pressing gently, sweetly and when he pulled away Beecher tried to follow him, wanting more of that touch. 

Chris spoke again. “Come on Tobe, don’t cry. Take a couple deep breaths.” 

It was stupid to fall for it, to give in to it, but he so desperately wanted Chris to be sincere he did as he was told, taking a few breaths while Chris cupped his face, holding his eyes, watching him carefully. When his heart stopped racing and he wasn’t in danger of crying anymore Chris nodded. “You okay?” Beecher nodded because what else could he do. “Okay, ready to start up again?” 

He tilted his head, and the words took a moment to register. He hadn’t expected something like that, for Chris to have any give. To have any feelings. He wanted to ask what would happen if he said no, but a small part of him was worried that Chris would be angry and he’d be punished for it. Anyways this was supposed to be a present and he’d been ruining it. “Yes, sir.” 

Whatever was going to happen was almost worth it for the smile that Chris gave him, leaning up to press their lips together one more time before he stepped back and like a mask dropping the warmth was gone. “Come on, bitch. I want to go to the gym.” 

Beecher didn’t need to check to know that it was when the Aryans had gym time, and he nodded before he slid off the bunk. He expected Chris to move back but he didn’t so they were left pressed together, Chris’ hard cock pressing in against his stomach, and with a jolt he realized that him crying, him like this was doing it for Chris. He knew that, of course he did, but it was still unsettling.  Keller eyed him for a moment, and Beecher felt like prey. He curled his shoulders in and  ducked his head, Chris’ huff of laughter at the involuntarily reaction hitting him like a shot to the stomach. Hands slid around his waist to grab his ass, pulling them together. Chris lazily ground against him for a moment before he pulled away with a sigh. “Let’s go.” 

A hand wrapped around his wrist, holding tight with a bruising force, pulling him along. He wasn’t sure what had brought that on instead of him just following Chris, but he wasn’t going to complain. Despite how hard the hold was he liked the touch, and he tried to keep from twisting his wrist or pulling against it. 

Keller was talking to Murphy, asking about gym time, but the man was staring at the hold while he talked until Keller seemed to notice and dropped Beecher’s wrist. Murphy didn’t really care about much when it came to them, he was used to it, but he seemed unsettled by the change in routine. Beecher would have paid him off to ignore everything but well, you couldn’t really pay off Murphy. He would have needed O’Reily to do that and Beecher had been certain he wouldn’t approve of what he was doing. 

It didn’t much matter though as they were on the way to the gym, Chris holding on to his wrist again. “What do you want to do when we get there Bitcher?” 

The words settled between them and Beecher knew what they were going to do before they even got there. Keller maybe wasn’t the most creative person, but Beecher supposed he knew what would get to him the most, and that was the point. He shrugged one shoulder, “I imagine you want  to wrestle.” Fingers dug in to his wrist in warning and he quickly added, “Sir.” 

“You think you’re so fucking smart, don’t you?” 

Real annoyance had slid in to the words and Beecher didn’t have any time to worry about that before he was shoved hard in to the gym, stumbling. The Aryans’ eyes were on them instantly and he couldn’t help easing back against Chris. 

“Yea, and you keep acting like you don’t count on me protecting your ass. You’re as scared of them as you were the day you walked in to this place.” 

Toby watched the Aryans for a moment longer before he looked back at Chris, licking his lips. “I need you to protect me from the Aryans. I know that.” 

There was no sir, but this wasn’t about the game they were playing. Or maybe it was. It was the truth, deep down Beecher knew that he would never be able to do what Keller did, and with the way the day had gone, with the way he felt, he was willing to admit it. Let Chris have that, let the man know that Beecher knew how dependent he was on him. 

He had caught him off guard, he could tell, and Keller searched his face for a moment before he reached out to grab his arm and pull him towards the mats. When they got there he nudged him, “Get down on your hands and knees.” 

“Yes, sir.” While he knelt down he cast a glance at Vern, those ice cold blue eyes watching him intently, and he swallowed hard as he moved into position. 

It seemed like a long time of him down there before he felt Chris move in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and the other one up by his wrist. “On my go, bitch.” 

Beecher nodded and he felt Chris shifting around until he was pressed as close as he could get, his cock nestled against Beecher’s ass, and it took a long time for him to realize that Chris was just holding him like that and he turned his head to see what he was doing and shouldn’t be surprised when Keller was staring down the Aryans. Taunting Vern. He must have noticed Beecher looking because he suddenly snapped out, “Go.” 

He wasn’t ready at all, not that it would have mattered because Chris was always better at wrestling, but he was slammed down face first in to the mat. Dazed he could only flail as he was spun around and one hand grabbed under his leg, shoving his knee up while he grabbed behind Beecher’s neck, pinning him to the mat. 

Grunting he tried to wiggle out of the hold but he had him and it only made Chris press more weight in to his knee, already bent up too far to be comfortable and he stilled under him, giving in. Keller moved until he was settled heavier between Beecher’s legs, pushing his legs farther apart before he pulled back and stood up. “Again. Try to make it a little more exciting this time, or I’ll find something else to do with you, bitch.” 

“Sorry, sir.” He rolled back over to his hands and knees and could see the Aryans at the fence now, watching what they were doing. 

Keller moved in to position again, though his hand slid to cup Beecher’s cock, stroking him just long enough to get his cock interested before he moved his hand up to around his waist where it was supposed to go. “Go.” 

This time Beecher twisted like Keller had taught him to and managed to slip the hold but when he tried to grab the man he missed and ended up face down against the mat again. One of his  arms were pinned behind his back Keller’s knees violently shoved his legs apart, and then a hard cock was rocking against his back end and apparently they weren’t wrestling anymore. 

Chris pulled back and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him up to his knees and by the time he got his balance Chris’ shorts were pushed down to his thighs and he grabbed Beecher’s mouth, forcing it open and shoving his dick down his throat. 

His thoughts racing Beecher tried to open his mouth, wondering where the guard was, if Chris had planned this or if he just couldn’t help himself. Without thinking about it his hands came up to Chris’ thighs but the cock was pulled out of his mouth and he was backhanded hard enough to make him bite his cheek, tasting blood. “Keep your hands down, bitch.” 

He barely had time to nod before Keller grabbed his hair and shoved his cock down his throat again, making him gag, but now that he was expecting it he did the best he could. He tilted his head and let Chris yank him this way and that and after catching a glimpse at the shocked but amused inmates on the other side of gym he kept his eyes on Keller. Vern was watching, he did notice that, and the man didn’t look particularly pleased. 

“Come on bitch, hurry the fuck up.” 

Keller held him tight and then he was cumming down his throat despite Beecher not doing anything different, and Beecher tried to swallow around him, eyes looking up to see Keller’s head twisted to stare down Vern and he quickly turned his attention back to what he was doing. He didn’t manage to swallow all of the cum and when Keller pulled back cum dribbled down his chin. His hands twitched to reach up and wipe it off but he had been told hands down. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” 

Chris grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet even as he was pulling up his own pants, as they turned towards the guard. Beecher wiped across his mouth with the back of his hand, there were some unspoken rules and one of them was always hide what was going on from a guard. “Just doing some um, wrestling.” 

The guard looked flustered and Beecher wondered how long he had been there, he looked like he didn’t know who Keller and Beecher were, which made him either oblivious or new. “That didn’t look like wrestling to me.” 

Beecher took a step away from Keller and spoke towards the floor, “He was just teaching me how to wrestle.” 

The guard looked back and forth between them before he motioned at the gym. “This isn’t a hangout. Either work out or I’ll bring you back to your Unit.” 

“Of course.” 

Keller headed towards the machines and Beecher’s heart sank, it was bad enough for what happened to happen in front of the other men, but now he would have to be in close proximity to them too. The swagger in Keller’s step was obnoxious, and his eyes never left Vern, grinning at him until the man made an annoyed sound and got up to leave the gym. 

Beecher was pushed down on to a weight bench and then Keller was moving to block Vern, “Where you going Vern-o, I thought you might want to spot me. I’d have Toby do it, but you can’t really rely on a bitch for that, right?” 

“Get the fuck out of my way Keller.” 

“You sound mad Vern.” 

The two men stared off with each other, nearly toe to toe and Beecher watched impassively from the sidelines. Vern glanced over at him once but he averted his eyes, staying out of it. It made his eyes land on Robson though and he couldn’t help his gut reaction, curling his lip and baring his teeth at the man. 

Robson took a few steps towards him which got Vern and Chris’ attention, both men stepping towards them. Keller moved to block Toby, getting into Robson’s line of sight. “You got a problem bitch?” 

It made Robson bristle and take another step towards them, but Vern reached out to stop him, looking aggravated. “Knock it off Robson.” Vern pointed at Keller, “And fuck you Keller.” 

“Yea, yea, fuck me Vern.” He reached back casually with one hand to touch Toby, petting against his hair, making a point of how docile the man was. 

Beecher had been looking down but he glanced up just in time to catch Vern throwing him an odd look, and then they were leaving. Keller stayed blocking Beecher from them, staring the Aryans down until they were all gone before he turned to Beecher. “Did you just start shit with Robson?”  He had. He wasn’t supposed to, and not because of Chris’ birthday. That was an everyday  rule. And he lost track of Chris for a moment as he thought about that he had every day rules, and again he wondered how much of this was a game. He snapped his attention back to Chris though, “Yes, sir.” 

“What have I told you about that?” 

The guilt he felt was real, and he shifted uncomfortably as he looked away, scuffing his foot on the ground. “To not antagonize the Aryans.” The words came out with some snark, because yea, he realized why he shouldn’t start shit with them but he had done it while Keller was purposely doing everything he could to piss off Vern. It wasn’t fair. He glanced up, “I was just-” 

A hand dropped on to his shoulder and squeezed it hard and Chris met his eyes, “You want to protect yourself then you can start shit with whoever you want, is that what you want?” 

“No.” Well that wasn’t true, that was what he wanted, but that wasn’t what would happen. He couldn’t stop the words. “You were already starting with Vern-” 

Chris’ hand dropped and Toby flinched but he only gave him a shove so he laid down on the weight bench. “That is between me and Vern and that’s different Toby, you know that.” Beecher didn’t know why it was different, especially since he was what Keller used to taunt Vern more often than not but Chris had already moved on, lifting weights to put them on the bar and eyed it before he nodded, “Come on, let’s see some reps.” 

Normally he’d whine about it, try to get out of lifting weights, but today he didn’t really have a choice and he sighed as he reached up to grab the bar. He expected more games from Chris but they spent the next half hour just working out, and it wasn’t so bad. Maybe he should stop whining and trying to get out of it more often. 

By the time Chris was satisfied Toby was sore and he followed Chris out of the gym, wincing. He had almost forgotten about the blow job, he had been distracted, and as they moved back in to Em City the whispers were louder than usual, eyes on Beecher and he ducked his head down as he pressed in close to Chris. He had known there would be longer term effects from what 

he was doing, but his reputation in Oz was already trash, he couldn’t much more to it. 

Chris’ arm came up around his shoulders and he waited to see the next thing he’d have to do, the next thing the man would come up with, but he only pulled him close and headed towards their pod. He gave Beecher a gentle shove in once they got there, following him in. 

Beecher moved to the middle of the pod and put his hands behind his back, looking at somewhere around Keller’s shoulder, “Sir.” 

“You know, it’s kind of hot when you bare your teeth at Robson like that. Like a wild animal.”  Beecher tilted his head at him, trying not to grin at that, because some things set him on edge  and he couldn’t always come back from them. Robson was one of those things and just the thought of the man made his muscles tense and he wanted to growl. He forced his mouth to straighten out though, waiting. 

“Yea, that little edge right there.” Keller moved in close to him and wrapped arms around his waist, pulling them together. He lowered his head to press against Beecher’s neck, nibbling on it and sucking on the skin there, biting a path up to just behind his ear. “It’s so hot.” 

Toby had been teased and turned on so many times that his body was confused about how it wanted to respond, but it was hard to resist Chris when he was like this. His hands came up to grab on to Chris and he didn’t tell him not to, could feel the grin against his neck. “God Toby, you have no idea how good it is to get to just have you without all the work, all the run around. Don’t you like this too?”  He was being pushed to the back of the pod until his back hit the wall and then Chris’ hand  was between them, slipping down his pants. His cock wasn’t confused anymore and he was hard as soon as the man touched him. Yea, part of him liked it too. It was easier like this, having no say, to not have to figure out anything himself. Just doing what he was told. Part of him liked it but a bigger part of him was terrified of it. It was easy to lose yourself in Oz, he’d done it before. Chris’ mouth was on his neck again and he shook his head. Chris didn’t ask him what he was answering, they both knew, his only response was teeth biting down until he couldn’t stop the painful whine. 

And Chris knew him so well because with the pain his cock throbbed and Chris’ hand moved faster, bringing him close to the edge. “That’s my baby.” 

Toby’s head lulled back against the wall, holding on to Chris, sure that any moment the man was going to stop and leave him hard and wanting, and he pressed his hips up desperately. The words slipped through his lips without his consent, “Please, sir, please.” 

“That’s my good boy.” The bigger body shifted, blocking anyone from seeing him outside of the pod, letting go of Beecher’s cock to shove his pants down to give him more room, stroking again before Beecher could even whine. “You’re being so good, cum for me baby.” 

Between the words and the sure hand stroking him Beecher couldn’t have resisted even if he wanted. He shoved his hand up to his face to block the sounds as he came. Moaning and shaking and it felt so good, even as he hated himself for getting off on any part of the day. Keller reached up with the hand not down his pants to yank Beecher’s arm away from his face, wanting to see him. Toby was trying to control the panting, trying to focus on him, and when Keller was sure that he had his attention he lifted his other hand up, wiggling it in front of Beecher’s face. 

Though it took a second to focus Beecher knew what he wanted and he leaned forward, carefully  licking his cum off of Keller’s hand, carefully wrapping his tongue around his fingers until he was clean. He was sure Keller was going to have him get down and lick the cum off the floor but the man only reached down to pull up his pants, getting him situated. Keller rested his arms on either side of Beecher against the wall, leaning in close to him, meeting his eyes, “You like it.” 

Beecher’s eyes darted away and he didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. He felt Keller nod and then the man pulled back. He moved until he was in the middle of the pod, watching Toby before he glanced out. “Lunchtime, sweet pea?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He hesitated for a moment to see what Keller wanted him to do and then headed for the door of the pod, but just before he made it through Keller’s arm slid across it, stopping him. He made a small annoyed sound that he couldn’t stop, because were all the dramatics really necessary? Chris slapped him upside the back of the head, but not hard. “Look at me.” 

Beecher nodded though it still took him a minute to look at Keller, but the man’s face was calm. Friendly. “You alright Toby?” 

He licked his lips and nodded, looking away. Keller didn’t push it, just took him at his word and they were heading out of the pod on the way to lunch. 

It was less of a spectacle at lunch, after breakfast people seemed to be expecting to see Beecher carrying the trays, but it didn’t make the scrutiny from the Aryan table any less intense. Vern was eating an apple, staring at them, and Beecher tucked his head down and pressed against Chris’ side. Keller glanced in the direction as well and chuckled, throwing an arm around Toby’s shoulder and keeping him pressed close. It almost made him drop the trays but he held on and they slid into their seats without any problems. O’Reily was nowhere to be seen but Toby expected that, he hoped when this was done the man would still hang out with them. He liked Ryan. 

Keller reached over to take the dessert of his tray and he waited until he gave him a go ahead to eat his food. He scooted closer to Keller as he looked down to his tray and thought about when he was Schillinger’s prag. Meal times had always been rough. Scared of the other inmates he had wanted to stay close to Vern, practically clinging, even though he hated him. The devil he knew, anyways. 

“What are you thinking about there, bitch?” 

“Schillinger.” Beecher cringed as soon as he said it, but it was hard to turn on a filter. He glanced up at Keller just in time to see the rage flash across his face and he scrambled to fix it. “I’m sorry, sir. I just meant...” 

Keller watched him for a moment before he went back to eating, his shoulders relaxing, and even though Beecher was sure that wasn’t the end of it he tried to relax. He should be paying attention to Keller but instead he tried to pinpoint exactly what was different about being Keller’s prag and being Keller’s... boyfriend and there wasn’t nearly as many differences as he would have liked. He pushed his food around his tray, stomach twisted and aching, before he finally gave up trying to eat at all. 

He reminded himself that there was only half a day left, that he could do this. Just as he thought it Chris pointed at his tray, “You done eating bitch?” 

He barely had time to nod when Chris grabbed the tray and yanked it, watching it spill to the ground, the food on it scattering. Beecher startled at the violence and looked down but was shoved off his chair. “Don’t just stare bitch, pick up that mess.” 

Nodding he slid down to his knees next to the seat trying to clean the mess up while Keller finished eating and inmates at the surrounding tables laughed. Just half a day left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Em after lunch was more of the same. Keller watched tv, Beecher sitting on the floor next to him, elbow on his knee as he watched. No one asked, and the whole thing wasn’t that bad to do in Em City, when it came to him and Keller most inmates avoided anything they were doing. They had seen what happened to anyone that came between the two men. 

Beecher would almost say that Keller was bored; he could practically see him racking his brain about what else to do. Maybe he was starting to realize too that they weren’t that far off from it on a day to day basis. Toby had meant for it to show him what the man was capable of, and so far all he had done was realize how close they already were to this. 

A hand dropped to his hair, petting him, and he was already so deep in to it that he simply leaned against Keller’s legs, resting against them like a good little pet. The hand in his hair tightened for a moment before the fingers tangled in his hair, Keller making a happy sound. Was this really so bad, if he was submissive like this every day Keller wouldn’t be so bad, he’d get bored and they would settle in and it was nearly what they had already done. What was the difference? 

Someone sat in the chair on the other side of him and just from the shoes he knew it was Ryan. He glanced up at him, trying to gauge how he was feeling before looking back to the tv. 

“I don’t understand you two.” 

Keller didn’t seem surprised to see him, “You get that thing for me?” 

“Yea, but I still don’t like it.” 

Keller laughed and gave Beecher’s head a final pat before he pushed to his feet, hand coming down to his shoulder to keep him on the ground. “You don’t need to like it O’Reily, you need to get it, and then you get paid. Come on.” He glanced down at Beecher, clearly enjoying his distress because what the fuck did Ryan get for Chris? 

He twisted to watch them but they headed behind the stares and disgruntled Beecher turned around to face the tv. It wasn’t long before one of the Irish was next to him and he ignored him, he couldn’t even remember what his name was. Maybe Colin. It seemed Irish. 

“Ryan wanted me to check with you, to see if you were okay.” 

Despite what was going on, despite how the day had gone, that made Beecher chuckle and shift his weight more comfortably. The man sounded so disgusted to have to be involved at all, though Beecher didn’t remember any particular hostility towards him from the man before. He tapped fingers against his leg before he looked up. “Just dandy.” 

“Ryan doesn’t like it.” 

It was kind of nice at first, Ryan’s concern, but now it was starting to aggravate him. “Well it’s not really Ryan’s business, is it?” He might pay for that eventually, he would see. Though O’Reily probably would understand. The man was still there and Beecher sighed, “What?” 

“He wanted to let you know that if you need anything.” He watched Colin glance the way the other two had gone. “Just wanted to let you know.” And then he was gone. Beecher smiled to himself. It would seem that he had friends. Friends that Keller didn’t. 

“Making friends, are ya bitch?” 

Keller slid back in to the seat and Beecher leaned against him again, pushing down the urge to ask him what he had gotten from O’Reily. He wouldn’t answer and nothing Beecher could do would change what was going to happen. 

The hand landed on his head again and the slid down the back of his neck, fingers digging in painfully before he let go. Keller gave the back of his shirt a little tug. “Go do some laundry.” 

“Yes, sir.” He scrambled to his feet, Keller grabbing his arm to help him up, and he was sure that Keller was out of ideas. He would do the laundry any day, usually even at Keller’s request, so this was an easy one. If anything he was sure Keller was planning on something at dinner because it would be his last chance to rub it in to Vern’s face. 

He leaned against the washer while he waited for it to finish, looking out the window at the rest of Oz. Usually Rebodow or Ryan would come do laundry when he did to keep him company but it seemed he was on his own. 

Keller was in their pod but Beecher couldn’t see what he was doing and he moved up to the glass and sighed when he still couldn’t see. He would find out soon enough. Sighing he moved back to the washer and kicked it. The door opened behind him and he turned, hoping for it to be someone to entertain him but startled when it was Murphy. Out of habit he backed up to the wall and put his hands up, not sure what he had done. 

Murphy glanced out of the laundry room at their pod and back to Beecher, “Is there something going on I should know about Beecher?” 

He was already shaking his head, eyes searching for Keller, he didn’t want to get in trouble for something he wasn’t doing. “Not that I know of.” 

Murphy crossed his arms and gave him that look and Beecher had to look away from it. Murphy wasn’t bad for a hack, he gave Keller and him a lot of leeway with what he allowed, and Beecher would hate to screw that up. 

“I see. You’ll be sure to let me know if there is something going on, right?” 

Beecher nodded and glanced up at him. He hated that he felt compelled to explain himself and he muttered, “It’s Chris’ birthday today.” 

Murphy made a surprised sound that he hid quickly and understanding crossed his face. He didn’t look happy about it but he seemed less concerned. “I’ll make sure to wish him one.” 

Nodding Beecher turned his head away, not watching him leave, and chewed at his lip. He hoped that Keller hadn’t seen that, the man would definitely know that he wasn’t snitching about anything, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t give him shit about it. A glance out the window and Keller was watching him and he sighed as he kicked the washer again. Of course. 

“Getting chummy with the guards now, are you?” 

“He was just asking if something was going on.” 

“Maybe you want to start blowing him too.” Keller leaned back against the bunk while he watched Beecher put away clothes, “That would be a challenge for me anyways.” 

“I told him everything was fine.” 

“Didn’t realize you had so many people looking over your shoulder, Tobe.” The joking tone was gone, and he sounded serious. Beecher looked up at him and waited for him to continue. “Half a day and how many people have tried to run to your rescue?” 

Beecher thought about that before he answered, “You’re the only one that would actually do anything to protect me, so it doesn’t really matter, does it?” 

“That’s a good boy.” Keller ruffled his hair and moved up to the glass, putting both hands on it. “I was thinking of getting you all dolled up for dinner. A little lipstick, maybe some of that eye shit. What do you think?” 

“Whatever you want, sir.” He couldn’t help the cringe at that thought, but was sure that Keller didn’t mean it. He hated that shit as much as Beecher did. 

“Half shirt?” Keller turned back to him and caught him around the waist, pulling him in against him and sliding a hand up Beecher’s shirt over his stomach. “You got such a cute stomach.” 

Beecher couldn’t help wiggling away, he liked when Keller was like this, and was going to hate to see it turn into something else in any moment. Instead Keller nuzzled against the side of his neck and kissed it before he let him go and backed up. “Come on bitch, get a move on with the laundry. Almost dinner time.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Beecher headed into the cafeteria with his face red and his head ducked down, his shirt tied off to make it a half shirt, Keller’s hand possessively on his back. The man’s smirk never left his face and it wasn’t really that bad, nearly everyone in Oz had seen way more of him, but he couldn’t stop being ashamed. 

Keller’s hand pulled away and he couldn’t help leaning in towards him, he felt vulnerable and that made him want to stay close to Chris. Keller chuckled and the hand was back, wrapping around a hip to pull him close as they got in line. “Don’t be embarrassed baby, show off that hot body.” 

“Fuck off.” The words slipped out and he winced when Chris’ hand moved to his hair, grabbing hard and jerking his head back. “Sorry-” 

The word was barely out when Chris shoved his head forward and then followed it with a hit upside his head that made his ears ring. “Watch that fucking mouth prag.” 

Before he could respond Chris grabbed him by the band on his pants and shoved him in front of him in the line, but when Beecher reached for their trays Chris knocked his hand away and grabbed them both himself. He wasn’t sure what new game this was, but he followed silently behind Chris as they headed towards their table. 

He set down both trays and pointed at the seat. “Sit, bitch.” 

Beecher slid down in to the seat and Chris sat next to him, and then scanned the room looking for Vern. Beecher reached for a tray but only a glance from Chris and he dropped his hand to his lap, waiting. 

He just expected Chris to eat his own food but Keller was carefully cutting up the food on Beecher’s tray and it took him longer than it should have to realize what the man was doing. The blush on his face got impossibly redder and he fidgeted in his seat and couldn’t help but glance at Vern watching them. 

It crossed his mind to refuse. The violence he could handle, the sex he could handle, but he got what Chris wanted to show, that he wanted to prove that Beecher was submissive. Vern wasn’t smiling anymore, and Beecher almost wanted to laugh at that. It wasn’t often that him and that nazi fuck were on the same page. He turned his attention back to Chris before the man had to make him. 

“Sir?” 

“What, bitch?” 

“Please don’t.” 

Keller made a sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh that went straight to Beecher’s cock, and he hunched in on himself. That sound shouldn’t turn him on, it did not mean good things for him. “What is the matter, baby?” He picked up the fork with a bite of food and held it up but then pulled it back and put his finger up. “Be a good boy, no biting.” 

“Please-” A forkful of food was pressed into his face cutting him off and he opened his mouth, letting Chris feed him. It was humiliating and he clenched his hands in his lap to keep from pushing him away. After a few bites Keller set the fork down and picked up a slice of apple, holding it up to Beecher’s lips with just his fingers. 

As he had that morning after each piece of fruit he licked Keller’s fingers clean and when the apple was gone Keller suddenly grabbed him and dragged him onto his lap, tangling fingers in his hair as he kissed him. The kiss was forceful but not mean and the combination left Beecher moaning in to it, feeling Chris hard against his ass, lapping at his tongue when suddenly he was yanked backwards. 

He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him, and looked up at the hack pointing a baton at him. Keller looked enraged and started to push to his feet but Beecher reached out one hand to touch his knee, game or not, he’d take a punishment for touching him without permission, anything to keep Chris calm and out of the hole. Keller looked down at him and he gave him his best pleading look. 

“Ass in the seat Beecher, last time I’m warning you two and then someone is going to the hole.” 

“Yea, okay.” Toby nodded and Chris reached down to grab him and pull him up onto the seat, looking him over, hands going over him like he thought he might be hurt. Like it had been more than just a little fall. 

“I’m okay. It’s okay.” 

Keller nodded and Beecher watched the tension ease from his shoulders even as he glanced the way the hack had gone, a dark promise on his face. Just because the Hack had touched him. Warmth twined around Beecher’s stomach because fucked up or not it felt good that someone cared so much about him. He tried to bring his attention back to him, “I’m sorry I touched you without permission, sir.” 

Keller looked to him and reached up to touch his face, giving him a smile, before he patted it in a half assed slap. Clearly his heart wasn’t in it. “That’s okay bitch.” Keller glanced down at the food before he pushed Beecher’s tray towards him. “Eat.” 

A hand fell to Beecher’s leg, squeezing, Chris’ thumb stroking the inside of his thigh. Careful and gentle. His Chris. He relaxed in to it, the day was almost over, and nothing had happened that he couldn’t come back from. 

He tapped his fork against the table, careless and cocky with Keller’s show of affection and turned towards him, “What did you get from O’Reily?” 

Without missing a beat Keller let go of his leg to grab his tray and for the second time that day it was dumped on the ground, and Keller gave him a grin. “No one told you that you could talk bitch.” 

That was as good of an answer as he was going to get and he sunk to his knees without being told to clean up the mess. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it, didn’t dare mention that he was hungry, because he knew exactly what Keller would do and he didn’t really fancy eating food off the floor of the cafeteria. From his level on the ground he could see how much Keller liked watching him crawling around like that and he couldn’t help raising his eyes to Vern across the room. 

The glee was on his face too, that twist of his lips when he was humiliating someone, when he was hurting someone, and Beecher couldn’t stop where his thoughts went. That he was sure that Vern would fuck a prag that night and think of him and it made him shudder. His eyes moved to Keller’s face, and he could only look at the matching delight there for a second and then he had to look away or he was going to be sick. 

Toby should have known that Schillinger wouldn’t let it go without one more dig and when him and Chris headed out of the cafeteria they were blocked by the Aryans, Chris moving closer to him, slightly in front of him like he always did. Beecher’s eyes darted away from them to see where the guards were, sure that Chris would protect him from anything happening. 

“Move Schillinger-” 

“It’s Schillinger!” Beecher didn’t bother to quiet his snort of amusement at that, he was sure Keller knew how to say the name just like he did, but it never failed to work the man up. He got control of himself quickly though, “Was just stopping to give my congrats on finally breaking in the bitch proper, Keller. I was starting to think you didn’t have it in you.” 

Beecher nodded as he looked down, sure that Keller loved hearing that. He gripped the bottom of his shirt, twisting it in his hands to keep his mouth shut. Doing anything now would just make Keller need to prove that he had him under control and he didn’t want that. Keller moved a little more in front of him, puffing his chest out. “Better than you ever did.” A hand reached back to grab Beecher and pull him up next to him, like he was showing off a prize. 

Vern rolled his eyes, “Sure. Like this isn’t some fucked up game the two of you are playing right now.” 

Beecher tensed, he couldn’t help it, and Keller’s hand tightened where he held him. Silently he begged any deity that was still listening that he wasn’t about to have Keller take that out on him. He didn’t realize that his eyes had closed until Keller snapped fingers in front of his face. He opened them slowly, flinching, and realized that Schillinger and his Aryans had already moved on. Chris watched them go for a moment before he turned and eyed Beecher. 

“You look scared.” 

He licked his lips and nodded his head. “I am.” 

Keller was looking at him, half smirking but mostly he looked concerned. “I wouldn’t have let him touch you.” 

Beecher nodded and muttered out, “I wasn’t afraid of him.” 

“Come on.” Keller’s hand wrapped around his elbow and pulled him along, heading out of the cafeteria. He kept his head down, suddenly tired. Suddenly weary of the day, of Oz, of his life. He didn’t know if Keller picked up on it or not but when they got to Em City he nudged Beecher towards their pod. They had some time out of their pods if they wanted, usually they played cards or watched tv, but Keller just nudged him until he sat on the bottom bunk. Keller’s bunk. Beecher couldn’t help it as he splayed his hand over the sheets, wanting to press his face in to them. 

“Day’s almost over, baby.” Keller put both hands on the top bunk and leaned over Beecher, his crotch right in front of his face and Toby couldn’t help his eyes darting to it before he looked out of the pod and back up. Keller watched it, grinning, but shook his head. “No, I got plans for later, after lights out.” 

Beecher nodded and when Keller backed off to lean against the wall on the other side he carefully moved to his feet, putting away the rest of the laundry he hadn’t gotten too. Fixing Keller’s bed and his. Picking up the magazine on the counter of the sink and putting it away with the few things they had. Nerves made him clean, but there was only so much that he could clean in the pod. 

He tried to think of what he had done with all the time locked in with Vern before lights out, when he wasn’t an equal so he couldn’t play cards or shoot the shit with Vern. He had curled up on his bunk, read when Vern would let him have a book, or mostly just stared at his feet and tried not to think about what was about to happen next. What happened every night. What he had no power over and the same feeling sunk in. He glanced at Keller but climbed up on to his bunk, sitting at the end of it, knees pulled up. He turned his head to rest on his arms, not looking at anything and counted down the hours in his head. It had to be at least 8, 2 hours until lockdown. 4 hours until Keller’s birthday was over. 

“Hey bitch.” 

Beecher barely repressed a sigh as he lifted his head, he should have known that Keller wouldn’t just leave him alone. “Yes, sir?” 

“Come here off the bunk.” 

He nodded and slipped off the bunk, moving in front of Chris and when the man pointed at the ground he slid down to his knees. 

Keller’s hand fell to his hair, petting it, and his voice was affectionate. “Would this be so bad Toby, doesn’t it feel good to know exactly what you are supposed to be doing?” 

Toby pulled his head back but turned it to kiss Chris’ palm before he looked up at him and shook his head. They stared at each other for a few moments and Chris pet his hair again. “Liar.” 

Beecher chewed on his bottom lip instead of answering, and they both knew what that meant. Keller nodded to himself, “Do you want to know what I got from O’Reily?” 

“No, sir.” He had learned his place, he got that Keller was testing him and his reward was a rough ruffling of his hair. 

“Good boy.” Keller leaned against the sink. “It was what I would need to do a tattoo, baby. Now tell me, do you have a preference for if I fuck you before or after the tattoo? Probably before right? Does it hurt getting fucked with a fresh tattoo on your ass?” 

He had known. From the moment Keller had mentioned it he had known it was going to happen but having the man actually say it made his stomach twist and felt a little like he was going to be sick. It would be something permanent that would last well beyond Keller’s birthday, and he was sure it would be something that marked him as Keller’s property. He already knew what it was like to wear another man’s brand, at least it had to be an improvement over Schillinger’s. It wasn’t just that though, he vividly remembered the pain and he dropped his hands to his thighs. Keller was waiting for an answer and he struggled to remember what he had been asked. Ah, right. “Yes.” There was a beat. “Sir.” 

“So would you rather I fucked you first?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“See how good I take care of you Tobe? You can get up. We’ll get this show on the road at lights out.” Keller winked at him before stepping around him to flop on his own bunk, leaving Beecher to push to his feet and climb back up to his bed. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine what Keller would tattoo on him. He wasn’t supposed to talk without being told but he couldn’t help the question, “Is it going to be like the swastika? A burn?” 

“Shh baby, maybe take a nap. You’re going to have a rough night.” 

“Yes, sir.” He laid down and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder, rolling on to his side. He couldn’t sleep, but he could at least try. It would kill time until lights out, and maybe the day had been more draining that he thought because he had barely settled when he was asleep. 

Beecher was dreaming of being back under Vern, of shivving him while the man held him pinned down, something that had never happened but he had thought about it enough that his subconscious was more than happy to provide a visual. 

When a hand shook him the first thing he felt was fear, that he was back with Vern and the thought of even thinking about stabbing him with a shiv would get him in so much trouble, and it took a few seconds for him to focus on Keller standing there. 

“Chris?” 

The lights were out, just the night lights on, but it was enough to see Chris smile, soft and gentle, and a hand reached up to brush against his cheek. “Come on baby, time to get up. We have things to do.” 

It came back to him all at once and he lowered his eyes, nodding his head, resigned to what was happening. Keller gave him a tug and he slipped off the bunk, eyes going to look out of the pod out of habit but they quickly turned back. He didn’t want to know who was watching. 

“Strip down bitch, get on your stomach.” 

Not the most romantic but that wasn’t really what this was about anyways. Beecher pulled off his clothes as quick as he could, practically diving on to the bed because at least he was partially hidden from the schmucks in Em City. 

Chris wasted no time, moving on to his knees behind him on the bed, kneeing apart Beecher’s thighs until he spread his legs. “That’s my good boy.” He leaned over Beecher and dropped something on to the bed. “Hands above your head, bitch.” Toby stared down at the belt for a moment before he looked back over his shoulder and then slid forward and put his hands up by the headboard. Keller leaned over him to belt his hands to it, tying them tight and Beecher couldn’t help tugging at them, trying not to panic when he couldn’t move. 

He didn’t like being tied up, didn’t like having his hands bound and Keller knew that. It was something that he usually didn’t push because Beecher couldn’t enjoy anything if he was restrained, too much fear at being helpless and when Chris’ hand landed on his back he couldn’t help it as he flinched. “Come on bitch, get that ass up.” 

Beecher barely shifted his weight when Keller grabbed his hips and shoved his cock up his ass. Toby couldn’t help the scream, quickly turning his head to bury it against his arm, hoping that it wouldn’t bring the guards. He hadn’t expected that, had thought Chris would prep him, would be gentle, would do more than just slick his cock up and shove it in. It fucking hurt and his hips pulled away without his consent, trying to get away from him. 

Strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back up though, Keller leaning over him as he pounded in to him and there was nothing sweet or gentle in it. It was rough, it was dominance not sex, and Beecher bit down on his arm and closed his eyes, trying to not tense up because it would just make it hurt more. Finally it was too much and he pulled back, whimpering out, “Chris, please.” 

“Shut the fuck up bitch.” 

The thrusts got harder if that was possible and Beecher had to choke back a sob, unable to stop it as he sniffled, praying that Keller would cum soon. Keller yanked him back, pulling his arms taut and he whimpered, dropping his head against the bed. Unable to stop another please from escaping his mouth. 

The answer to that was a slap to his ass and a hand wrapping in his hair to press his face down in to the bed. It didn’t last much longer, Chris’ hips were already stuttering, clearly getting off on hurting Toby and he knew that, had accepted that, but it was still tough to acknowledge. The cock in his ass shoved in deep, Keller grinding against him and he let out a relieved moan when Keller suddenly pulled out, cumming over Beecher’s ass and the back of his legs. 

Chris ran his hand through it, rubbing the cum over Beecher’s back before he leaned over him, mouth against his neck. “Be honest with me Tobe, something in you likes this.” 

“Please...” 

“Don’t worry baby, it’s almost over.” He pulled away, and Beecher tried to turn his head to watch what he was doing. Chris pulled on shorts and then lifted up the top of the chest in the room, searching around in it. When he stood back up Beecher lowered his forehead to the bed, trying not to cry. 

A wet towel wiped over his ass, cleaning off the cum, and then Keller was settling behind him, between his legs. A hand reached around his head and tapped the side of his face. He lifted his head up and turned to look, opening his mouth to bite down on the piece of leather, thankful to have something to help to keep him from screaming. Behind him he could smell something burning, could feel Keller getting ready and he squeezed his eyes closed. 

“Alright baby, try to hold still.” 

The pain was immediate, but it wasn’t a burn. He didn’t know if it would be better or worse, though he wasn’t sure anything could be worse. He ground his teeth down into the leather, yanking on his hands, face wet with tears but Keller kept going, hand steady where he was doing the tattoo, his other hand on the small of his back, fingers stroking gently. Comforting him he supposed, though he was well past it helping. 

He could tell it was where his swastika was, that Chris was covering it with his own mark, and it finally felt like something snapped inside him. He pressed down against the bed, sobbing into the blankets and felt Chris hesitate behind him. Shaking his head he pushed back towards Keller, letting him know to keep going, to finish was he was doing. 

The tattoo picked up again and Beecher felt like there was no coming back now. The pain became one burn, one aching constant, and it took several seconds for him to realize it had stopped and Keller was rubbing his back, talking low to him. 

“Tobe? You with me?” 

He nodded, lifting his head up and turning to look at Keller. The man didn’t look particularly happy and reached up to pull the leather out of Toby’s mouth, having to wiggle it out Beecher was biting so hard, before stroking his cheek, “Baby, you okay?” 

“I love you.” The words spilled out, painful and honest and he could see Keller’s eyes widen and he met them, licking his lips. “I love you. Even like this.” Because he did, he didn’t want to, more than anything he wanted to be able to hate Chris right now but he didn’t. Oz had broken him in ways that wouldn’t ever be the same, and he was just starting to realize it. 

Keller understood what the words meant, and he reached up to rub his thumb over Beecher’s lips, cupping his chin as he leaned down to kiss him gently. “I love you too Toby, always. You know that.” 

He nodded at that but Keller was already pulling away to inspect the tattoo, to dab at it, to do whatever he needed to still do with it. It had to be past midnight but Beecher stayed still, docile, trying to pull himself together. 

“Alright baby, come on.” Chris leaned over him and untied his hands, and he pulled them in close right away, tucking them under his chest as he waited for the next order. An arm wrapped around his stomach and pulled him into an upward kneel and he whined, Chris making a soothing sound. “Toby?” 

“Sir?” 

Beecher felt Keller’s entire body tense and the arms held him tighter, “Day’s over baby.” 

“I know.” It felt right when his ass hurt, when the tattoo burned and he sighed, “Sir.” 

A hand stroked through his hair, “Do you want to know what the tattoo is, baby?” Toby shook his head but Keller continued anyways, “Couldn’t exactly put CK right?” 

Toby tried to lay back down on the bed, but Chris yanked him back and held him against him. “Pay attention, baby.” 

“Sorry.” No sir that time and he felt Keller relax a little. And because he knew. Because he could guess. “Keller. It says Keller.” If he had to guess he had used the swastika as an E and the silence behind him told him he was right. 

“I thought about putting property of but...” But it was unnecessary, it wasn’t like the man’s name on his ass would mean anything other than that he belonged to him. And it would have been more pain, and he got that Chris was trying to spare him that. 

Keller finished cleaning him up and helped him pull on a pair of shorts, though the pressure made him wince. He would take it over sleeping naked though. He wanted to just burrow into the blankets and go to sleep and not think for a while and he wiggled, turning so he could lay on his stomach with his head on the pillow. “I’m gonna sleep here.” 

Chris chuckled at that and sat on the bed next to him, stroking his back. “Toby?” 

He turned his head to look at him, tired and worn out, “Chris?” He just wanted to be left alone for a while, to process the day. 

“Did you get what you were looking for, baby?” 

The tone caught him off guard, Chris sounded so serious and he forced his eyes open to look at him, “What?” 

“Did you get what you wanted. Did you get an answer, Tobias?” 

He pushed up to his elbows, “What?” 

Chris laughed again as he stood up, leaning against the bunk and looking down at Toby, and he had forgotten that Chris wasn’t dumb. “What did you want out of this Toby? Did you want to prove something? Did it work?” 

“I wanted to give you something special for your birthday-” 

Chris leaned closer and reached out to give him a pat on the face, “We both know what you were hoping to find out. Didn’t get the answer you wanted though, did you? I told you before Tobe, you were born a bitch. Through and through.” Before Beecher could respond to that Chris leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the mouth. “I love you Toby. Can’t wait for you to show off that new tat off tomorrow.” 

With that he pulled up to Toby’s bunk and all Toby could do was stare at the bottom of the bunk, mouth working as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He tried to be angry but it wouldn’t come, because what could he even say to that. 

Keller was right, he had wanted to prove to himself what a terrible person Keller was, that what they had wasn’t real and that the man would use him just as much as Schillinger ever had given the chance and all he had managed to prove to himself was that even if Keller did all that he still loved him. Still wanted him. Would give in to him. Fuck, he was right. He was a bitch. 

He shifted his weight but there was nowhere comfortable to lay, not when he hurt all over from the day. He felt like crying, again, and it was starting to feel like all he did anymore. What was the point of hiding it, of stopping it, and he sniffled. 

“Toby, don’t cry.” 

Toby shook his head even though Keller couldn’t see him, he couldn’t take that tone right now, the one that cared about him. He shook his head harder and thought about how many years he had left. 

“I wouldn’t want you like that Tobe, if it matters. It was a fun game, but I don’t want you to be my prag.” 

“Bullshit.” His voice shook, it was easy to see how much Chris had liked it. Impossible to pretend like dominating him, like hurting and humiliating him, didn’t do it for Keller. 

Keller’s feet hit the ground and Beecher flinched, and he was sure it would take at least a few days before that stopped happening. The day was over though, and he wasn’t a prag anymore, so he would call bullshit if he wanted to. Chris only crouched down next to the bed though. “Did today not feel that different than normal Toby? I like when you give in to me baby, and you always do, and not in the fake forced way like today. I like the way we are, I like you the way you are.” He tapped him in the head, “And you like it too. Don’t ruin it by thinking too much.” 

They looked at each other for a while before Chris glanced out of the pod and then back down. “Scoot over.” 

“You can’t sleep down here.” 

“Of course I can, it’s my bunk.” Chris shoved him until he moved over and laid down next to him on the bed on his side, reaching out to touch his back. 

Beecher hated himself a little as he leaned in to the man, pressing against him and letting him rub his back. Taking the comfort where he could get it. He turned his head on the pillow so he could see Keller’s face and he wished he could read it, could figure out what laid beneath the man, and maybe he could. Maybe he just didn’t like it. 

So instead he closed his eyes and cuddled and muttered out, “Did you have a good birthday?” 

“You know that I did, baby. I got you and I got to piss off Vern. Two of my favorite things.” He leaned in close kissing the side of Beecher’s neck, “You like pissing off Schillinger too, and it worked today.” 

Beecher sighed, “He knew it was a game.” 

Keller pulled him closer and his voice was just a breath against his neck, “Is it though?” He didn’t bother to answer, just kept his eyes closed and pressed in to Chris’ warmth and let sleep take him. It had been a long day, he hadn’t gotten what he was looking for, but he would deal with the fall out tomorrow. All he had anymore was time.


End file.
